


Funtimes With You

by flickawhip



Series: Funtime Freddy Imagines [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cyborg!Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Funtime Freddy & his Cyborg lover go on a date.For the request: Maybe I please have some Funtime Freddy fluff with a Cyborg S/O?
Relationships: Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Series: Funtime Freddy Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Funtimes With You

“Freddo!”

Despite yourself you can’t help smiling, you’ve been laughed at, teased, but Freddy, beautiful, happy Funtime Freddy, makes you smile. He moves to hug you, nuzzling his face into your neck, not once seeming to care that you are a cyborg. 

“Gods I missed you Fred…”

“I missed you too.”

He speaks softly, squeezes you a little tighter then sets you down so that you can stand and look at him. He looks proud, happy to be with you and the two of you head out into the pizzeria. You enjoy his company, play games, laugh and relax. You may be alone here but you have your friends, and you have Freddy. Your Freddy. It’s good enough. It was always good enough. 

“You know Mangle thinks we should date…”

Freddy suggests it softly and you smile, laughing softly. 

“Mmm, maybe we should, I love you Freddy, my big dorky bear boy…”

“I love you too, my Cyborg.”

The two of you talk a little longer and you smile, kissing him softly. 

“Take me home.”


End file.
